I'll Be with You Forever
by JackieWackie
Summary: This is taking place instead of Eclipse. Edward and Bella are still in high school, but when Bella is attacked and changed into a vampire they have to fight for their lives, now more than ever. Perm. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I'll be with you forever

I'll be with you forever

This is going to take place instead of Eclipse.

Bella's POV

I awoke from a very scary dream only to see my Edward standing over me, calling my name franticly.

In the dream I was walking down my road in Fork's, Washington. It was silent out, but as I begun to turn the corner at the end of the street, someone called out my name. I looked around me, yet there was nobody around. I continued to walk down the road. Again I heard my name being called out. This time I could make out that it was a male voice.

I started to walk faster, afraid that someone would attack me. And then, again the same male voice called out my name. I quit walking, as I felt a shiver or fear run down my spine, and I ran. While I ran the voice didn't say my name and all was silent, other than my ragged breath. I ran all the way to the Cullen's house, without stopping or falling. That's when I defiantly knew it was a dream.

When I did get to the Cullen house I entered without knocking, knowing that nobody would care, and I froze when I turned around from closing the door. The entire house was silent, the usual gleeful Alice didn't great me, and there was nothing in the house. This is where I really started to freak out and scream. I ran all over the house looking for a sign of Edward or any member of his family.

There was none. Finally I made it back down stairs in the living-room. Again I paused as I entered the room but this time not because it was empty, but because of the person, or should I say vampire, that stood in the center of the room.

" Bella." James said. I gasped at his voice. It had been over a year since I heard his voice and still the sound f it made me shiver with fear. It was he who called to me. As he watched the horror on my face grow he smiled slightly and walked to me. When he was only a foot from me he talked again. " Bella, what the boy did to me was bad. And for his misdeed you will pay." He laughed as I, again, gasped with fear and made a run for the door.

As it happened the first time he caught me and then just as he was about to sink his teeth into my jugular I heard a familiar growl. But that didn't stop him and I felt the pressure of his teeth on my neck and I blacked out, only to really wake up.

_**How is that for my first chapter, eh? Lol… alright you all need to review. I want at least five reviews! PLEASE! Bettie will give you milk! Oh happy day! **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter in this story

_**A/N: This is the second chapter in this story. This story is taking place right AFTER New Moon, the second book of the Twilight Saga. I hope you all enjoy this chapter… Also I always forget the disclaimer, but not this time! Here it is: **_

_**I, Jaclyn, do not own, nor SELL anything about Twilight. I promise you that I am not a Twilight-whore…I HOPE…I write for the pleasure of writing…I am really not even that good…So please do not give me the credit for this story, if you just so happen to like it, give the credit to Stephenie Meyer, the owner and writer of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. She is the reason for my inspiration! TURN TO THE ALMIGHT MEYER! (Stephenie that is.)**_

_What happened last time?_

_But that didn't stop him and I felt the pressure of his teeth on my neck and I blacked out, only to really wake up._

Chapter Two

" Bella are you alright?" I looked up at Edward, who was hovering over me, and smiled.

" Yes. I was just having another nightmare." I whispered to him. Then just as quickly as he asked me the question I closed my mouth, afraid of nasty morning breath. He gave me a questioning look and I hinted to him with my eyes. Realization dawned on him and he helped me sit up.

" Go have your moment." He chided me gently with a smile.

As I stood under the steaming water of my shower I recalled my dream, but for the most part all I could remember was the Cullen's empty house. Whatever else happened in the dream was lost in the internal vault I called my mind. I sighed with frustration as I dressed. Why couldn't I remember it? I knew it had something bad in it, other than the emptiness. Was my self-conscious restricting me from it? Was it that bad?

I continued to have these thoughts all the way to Edward's lap. I didn't even realize I was sitting on him until he laughed in my ear and kiss my neck.

" I didn't even invite you to sit." He said against my skin as he kissed. I smiled at the coolness of his lips and breath on my hot skin.

" I had a feeling you wouldn't mind." I joked with a giggle. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hands resting on my stomach. My heart started to pound in my chest.

" You were right." He murmured at the nape of my neck.

" I usually am, but what about this time?" I quoted him as I felt the wild goose bumps form on my arms and neck. This made him laugh again.

" About me not caring. I don't care. I actually love it." He took my face in his hands and turned me around so I was facing him. " I love you." He whispered before taking my lips into his own.

_'Breath, Bella.'_ I have to remind myself. _'Respect his boundaries.'_ I scold myself as I feel my arms snake around his neck. I reluctantly break away from our lovely kiss.

" I love you too." I tell him as I hug him to my body and rest my head on his shoulder. We sit there, in the rocking chair, for a couple more minutes, him stroking my wet hair and me breathing in his heavenly scent.

He sighs and says, " Lets go to school Bella. It's going to be perfectly horrid today. Weather wise that is!" I, again, reluctantly let go of him and stand up. I feel a pout tugging at my lips and I quickly cover my face with my hands. I hear him laugh gently and then I feel his hands on mine, removing them from my face.

" I would like to see your beautiful face more, if you don't mind." He keeps a hold of one of my hands and walks me down stairs. Charlie was already gone; he left a short note saying he was called out early.

I grabbed a breakfast bar and we were out the door and soon we were rushing to the school.

_' I hope today will go fine.' _I thought as I watched the non-moving clouds.

_**How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! I do accept flames and hate 'mail'. If you really don't like my story tell me and STOP READING! Thanks soooo much! **_

_**-JackieWackie**_


	3. Chapter 3

When was the last time I updated

_**When was the last time I updated? Last week? Right? Maybe more than that…Really thinks about it…Nope! I can't think of it right now. Anyway…here is chapter three for I'll be with you forever…ENJOY…Please…**_

_What happened last time?_

_I grabbed a breakfast bar and we were out the door and soon we were rushing to the school. _

_' I hope today will go fine.' I thought as I watched the non-moving clouds. _

Chapter Three

The only good thing, I mean the really good thing, about school was that I had every single class with Edward. But with that, the good must also have a bad. There were two bad things in this case. Not only was Edward in every one of my classes, but also so was Mike Newton. Oh you think that's bad! Wait till you hear the second thing! Edward is in _every_ class of mine. Still not getting it? That means he's also in the required gym class I'm in.

Now that _is_ bad. When I trip, he's there to catch me, sure. But he is always chuckling when he does so. I don't think he can take me serious in gym. But in English that is another story!

I am best at English. But, yet again there is a bad thing. So is he. We have a little competition going. The rules are quiet simple. We must get no lower than a 74 on our tests. (That's like a B- or like in my grading system, a 2.5) If he wins then he gets to buy me whatever he wants for three months straight and if I win, we don't have to follow his strict rules about kissing.

You see our predicament here? I want to win for the thought of his lovely lips on my own with out restrictions, and he's fighting to win for the opposite of that. He wanted the rules to stay.

" Class, I am passing back your Lord of The Flies tests back." (I only chose this book because I am currently reading it in school. ) Mr. Smith announced to the class. I smiled at Edward, who was seated next to me, smugly. I knew I got a good score on this test. I could feel it! Edward smiled back nicely, but there was a gleam in his eyes that seemed to mock my smugness. Great.

" Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Smith murmured our names as he handed us our tests. I took a deep breath, truly scared, before I looked at the paper. It was a…73. I closed my eyes as I felt Edward's eyes on me. He could almost hear his smile light up his face.

" I win." He sang joyfully.

" Turtle poop." I whisper. " I think-" I was cut off by the bell. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a smug look on his face.

" What do you think?" He asked once we were in the hall. He was holding my hand. Our linked hands were swinging slightly as we walked. Everyone was looking at us, again. I guess they are all shocked that I took him back. I still hear whispers from people in the halls or bathrooms. They are all saying the same thing.

" Why would some guy affect her so much?" Then the really bad ones were the rumors I heard. They made me so angered and hurt! Lauren started the worst one I heard so far, and it went something like this.

" I heard that Edward and Bella had sex and he got her pregnant! That's why he and his family left. And they returned when they found out that Bella tried to kill herself!" They were so wrong that it was almost funny. _Almost._

" Nothing. I was just shocked that I did so bad." I admitted to him, hoping he wouldn't laugh. And he didn't. Instead he released my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

" You can retake the test." He said as we made it to my locker. I opened it and shoved all my books into it. We had one more class to go and I wasn't looking forward to it. Chemistry.

" It's not that. I really wanted to-" I paused and looked around, looking for anyone who might over hear. " Kiss you without restriction." I whispered, leaning closer to him. His eyes lit up with amusement.

" You're so foolish." He lightly kissed my nose and took my books from me. " Now lets go to class before we're late!" Again he attached himself to my by holding me close by the waist.

_**How was that?! Please review. I really like them. They make me happy. Even if they're bad. My chapter **__**are**__** small and short, but I like to play with words and make it seem soft and loving. Does it work? When you read this do you smile and scowl when Bella does? When Edward does? Please tell me in your next review. And please review. I love 'em. If you're not a member and reading this then I apologize to you for talking about reviewing. But! If you really want to make me happy take the five minutes it take to sign up… FOR FREE! You don't even need to be a writer to have an account here! That's what makes this site so G.R.E.A.T! **_


End file.
